Hero
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Disaat semua menyerah akan Jongwoon dan berhenti memedulikannya, bahkan keluarganya sendiri, hanya Ryeowook yang memutuskan untuk tinggal disisi Jongwoon/Aku hanya percaya dan menunggu pada satu cinta/Meskipun dunia mengacuhkanku, aku tidak takut pada apapun./Suju - Hero song/yewook/BL/DLDR!


~Hero~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Disaat semua menyerah akan Jongwoon dan berhenti memedulikannya, bahkan keluarganya sendiri, hanya Ryeowook yang memutuskan untuk tinggal disisi Jongwoon/Aku hanya percaya dan menunggu pada satu cinta/Meskipun dunia mengacuhkanku, aku tidak takut pada apapun.

*a/n: Tokyo University of the Arts is real, so it's not mine. I'm just borrowing the name for the sake of the story.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kim Jongwoon hanyalah seorang pecundang.

Entahlah, hidupnya tak pernah benar. Semenjak terperangkap didalam pergaulan yang salah sewaktu ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas ia jadi berubah. Sekolahnya hancur berantakan, tidak bisa lulus _Sooneung_ (ujian masuk universitas) pula, akibatnya ia menjadi pengangguran yang tidak jelas rimbanya.

Mau disuruh berubah pun, ia sendiri tidak tahu dirinya ingin menjadi apa. Jongwoon tidak pernah punya cita-cita. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bagaimana ia bangun di siang hari, bergaul tak tentu arah dan mabuk-mabukkan di malam harinya.

_Hopeless._

Bahkan kedua orangtuanya sendiri pun sudah menyerah. Saudaranya, teman-temannya ikut menjauhi Jongwoon yang dianggap akan memberi pengaruh buruk.

Yah, semua kecuali satu orang.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Jongwoon bergumam malas sembari melirik sosok pemuda berperawakan mungil yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu.

"Mengajakmu pulang, tentu saja! ayo!" pemuda manis itu melototi Jongwoon, menarik-narik lengannya paksa

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak butuh kau disini. Pulanglah!" Jongwoon menepis tangan sang pemuda

"Jongwoon hyung!"

"_Fuck Off!"_

Yah, setidaknya Jongwoon mahir berbahasa Inggris. Meskipun kebanyakan dari kosa kata yang diketahuinya hanyalah makian.

"Ryeowook-ah pergilah." Jongwoon merendahkan suaranya yang semula meninggi, menatap Ryeowook setengah memohon setengah dongkol. Ryeowook sendiri masih berdiri di hadapan Jongwoon dan menatapnya tajam. Tak menyerah.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook merebut gelas alkohol dari tangan Jongwoon dan meletakkannya dengan agak keras keatas meja bar. Jongwoon mengumpat kesal.

"Baik kalau kau tidak mau pergi, biar aku yang pergi!" serunya seraya beranjak dari kursi bar. Berjalan menjauh dengan agak sempoyongan, berusaha menemukan pintu keluar di tengah-tengah penerangan seadanya.

Jongwoon sempat menoleh ke belakang, sekedar mengecek apakah Kim Ryeowook yang keras kepala itu masih mengikutinya ketika ia sadar ternyata Ryeowook tak lagi berada didekatnya.

Melainkan berada di sekeliling pria-pria mabuk yang sudah siap menggerayangi pemuda manis itu kapan saja.

"Fuck!" umpat Jongwoon lagi, dengan cepat menarik Ryeowook pergi dari bar tanpa memedulikan tatapan sinis pria-pria tadi.

"Ini bukan tempat untuk orang sepertimu! Seharusnya kau menghabiskan waktumu di kampus atau perpustakaan! Belajar atau apalah! Kenapa malah mengikutiku kesini?!" omelnya setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari bar

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin menjemput hyung!"

"Hmph. Bahkan kau tidak tinggal satu atap denganku, kenapa kau yang harus menjemputku hah?!"

Ryeowook hanya diam tak menjawab ucapan Jongwoon, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongwoon sementara Jongwoon tersentak.

_Memangnya siapa lagi yang mau peduli dengan Jongwoon selain Ryeowook?_

Sahabat sejak kecil yang sudah dianggap seperti dongsaeng sendiri, sekaligus kekasih yang kerap kali ditelantarkan Jongwoon namun masih betah bertahan demi Jongwoon. Dialah Kim Ryeowook.

"Ayo, hyung. Kita pulang.." bisik Ryeowook lembut, meremas tangan Jongwoon pelan.

Kali ini Jongwoon diam dan menurut. Membiarkan lamunannya terbang dibawa angin malam kota Seoul.

.

.

_Suara denting piano mengisi kesunyian ruangan yang terasa begitu lengang itu. Musim semi di hari itu, dua remaja menghabiskan waktu bersama._

_Seorang pemuda yang lebih muda mendekap handycam miliknya dengan erat. Sebuah senyum tanda kebahagiaan melengkung di bibir tipisnya. Kedua pandangannya dengan intens tertuju kepada sosok pemuda lain yang lebih tua, dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang tertiup angin semilir dari jendela. Memejamkan kedua mata elangnya saat jemarinya menari dengan lincah diatas tuts-tuts piano._

"_Dokomademo, with you..."_

.

.

Malam ini tidak ada yang spesial.

Seperti malam-malam biasanya, Jongwoon berkeliaran di kota dengan beberapa teman, pergi mabuk-mabukkan hingga tengah malam baru akhirnya pulang. Yah, memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Dan malam ini pun, tidak seharusnya ia melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda kan?

"Hyung!"

Bruk!

"Argh!" Jongwoon mengaduh saat sesosok pemuda tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan memeluknya begitu erat. Saat kepala pemuda itu bertubrukan dengan dadanya begitu keras, Jongwoon mengerang.

"Sakit, bodoh!"

"Maaf, hehe..." pemuda itu, Ryeowook tertawa cengengesan

"Mau apa kau mendatangiku lagi!" sahut Jongwoon kasar. Yah, dia memang tidak pernah berusaha berlembut-lembut dengan kekasihnya yang malang itu. tidak semenjak beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"Memangnya mau apa lagi! Selamat ulang tahun, Jongwoon hyung!" Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, dengan cepat menunjukkan secetak kue mungil dari tas yang dibawanya. Jongwoon menatap tidak senang.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Tidak perlu merayakan ulang tahun segala!"

"Bicara apa kau, hyung. Tidak peduli berapa umurmu, ulang tahun itu adalah momen penting yang harus dirayakan!" Ryeowook menggeleng tak setuju, tetap berceloteh sembari menyalakan lilin yang dipasangnya satu per satu

"Lagipula, hyung juga ikut merayakan ulang tahunku bulan Juni lalu, kan?" sambungnya

"Hah?!" Jongwoon berkedip heran

"Hyung ingat ulang tahunku yang kemarin kan? Di hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya hyung tidak sedang mabuk-mabukan saat kukunjungi. Hyung bahkan tidak menolak saat kuajak pergi makan bersama!" Ryeowook terkekeh kecil. Ia tahu, jauh didalam sana Jongwoon masih peduli padanya. Hanya terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkannya saja. ia tahu, ia percaya itu.

Dahi Jongwoon berkerut. Ia memalingkan wajah hingga Ryeowook tak dapat melihat jelas ekspresinya. "Hmph! Kau salah sangka. Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah berbaik-baik padamu."

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo, hyung tiup lilinnya!" serunya seraya menyodorkan kue ulang tahun Jongwoon.

Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook lama. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Ryeowook masih setia menunggu hingga tiba-tiba Jongwoon menepis kedua tangan mungil pemuda manis itu dengan keras.

Kue itu jatuh ke tanah.

"HYUNG!"

Ryeowook membelalak lebar. Wajahnya memerah padam, menatap Jongwoon tak percaya sekilas kemudian memandang kue yang telah hancur itu dengan nanar. Ia hanya diam. Jongwoon pun tidak berbuat apa-apa atau berkata sepatah katapun hingga akhirnya terdengar helaan napas panjang Ryeowook.

"Sayang sekali, aku sudah bekerja keras membuatnya. Ya sudahlah.." gumamnya sedih

"Kau tidak marah?" Jongwoon mengernyit. Ryeowook menengadah menatap Jongwoon.

"Buat apa aku marah? Percuma. Lagipula marah-marah denganmu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, malah akan memperburuk keadaan. Hyung bukan tipe yang tahan dimarah-marahi bukan?" ujarnya.

Wajah Jongwoon merah padam. Akhirnya hanya dapat memalingkan wajah seraya berdecih.

"Tch! Pulang sana!" usirnya kasar. Ryeowook terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, tapi hyung juga langsung pulang, ya. Selamat malam, hyung. Dan sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun!" pemuda itu tetap tersenyum manis.

.

.

Jongwoon terdiam ditempat saat menemukan sebuah kotak kardus didepan pintunya. Membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk membuka pintu.

Apa itu?

Dengan penasaran Jongwoon membuka tutup kotak, dan terkejut saat melihat isi kotak itu.

"Anjing?" gumamnya heran, memandangi seekor anjing kecil berbulu hitam yang sedang balas menatapnya. Ekornya bergerak-gerak cepat ketika melihat Jongwoon.

"Guk!"

'_Ini pasti kerjaan Ryeowook'_

Jongwoon menghela napas. Digesernya kotak kardus berisi anjing itu agar tak menghalangi jalannya menuju pintu. Jongwoon sedang merogoh-rogoh sakunya untuk mencari kunci ketika ponselnya bergetar. Jongwoon memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya sebentar.

.

_From: Ryeowook_

_Hyung suka anjing itu? dia belum kunamai, jadi hyung bebas memberinya nama apa saja~ ^^ dia akan menggantikanku mengawasi hyung jika aku tidak sempat mengunjungi hyung sewaktu-waktu Rawat dengan baik, ya hyung~~~ XDb_

_._

"Hmph!" Jongwoon mengumpat didalam hati. Diliriknya anjing kecil itu sejenak. Anjing itu masih setia memandangi Jongwoon, berkali-kali menggonggong keras.

"Guk! Guk!"

"Ribut sekali dia, padahal tubuhnya kecil!" keluh Jongwoon

'_Mirip Ryeowook'_

Jongwoon terdiam. Berjalan mendekati kardus dan berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu, aku kira jika aku menjahatinya dia akan berhenti perhatian denganku." Gumamnya seraya mengelus kepala anjing kecil itu. Jongwoon menghela napas.

"Kkoming..."

.

.

Jongwoon mengerang pelan saat mendengar ketukan di pintu flatnya.

"Hyung! Hyung ini aku! Buka pintunya!"

Ugh.

Jongwoon menutup telinganya dengan bantal, berusaha mengabaikan Ryeowook.

Namun...

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

"Hyung! Hyung!"

'_Sial'_

"Berisik kau Kim Ryeowook! Aku masih mengantuk! Dan diam kau, anjing nakal!"

"Guk!"

"Ini sudah pukul 10, Jongwoon hyung! Bangun dan buka pintunya!"

Jongwoon berusaha mengabaikan gedoran dan seruan Ryeowook dari balik pintunya itu. namun lambat laun ia tidak tahan juga. dengan terpaksa ia bangkit dari sofa tempat ia jatuh tertidur semalam dan membuka pintu untuk Ryeowook. Dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau senang menggangguku, sih!" semprotnya di detik pertama setelah ia membuka pintu. Ryeowook hanya mencibir.

"Kau yang pemalas! Tidak bisakah bangun lebih pagi!" balasnya

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Jongwoon kasar

"Mau membangunkan hyung tentu saja!" kali ini Ryeowook tersenyum, agak jahil. Jongwoon menggerutu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengurusiku seperti ini, Ryeowook-ah. Aku mau kau berhenti!"

"Apa yang hyung bicarakan?" Ryeowook mengerjap kaget

"Berhenti peduli padaku! Kau tahu semua usahamu ini sia-sia! Jangan buang-buang waktumu untukku dan urus dirimu sendiri saja!"

"Tapi hyung, apakah salah bagiku untuk peduli pada orang yang kucintai?"

Jongwoon terdiam sejenak. Mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menutupi perasaannya sendiri.

Tidak. Bagaimana ia dapat membuat Ryeowook mengerti? Bagaimana?

Selama ini Ryeowook tak pernah lelah berusaha mengarahkan Jongwoon kembali seperti dulu lagi. ia tak pernah lelah menemani Jongwoon dan berusaha menyemangatinya agar kembali melanjutkan pendidikannya dan mencari pekerjaan. Setidaknya apapun kegiatan berguna yang dapat menyenangkan Jongwoon.

Ryeowook tidak pernah menyerah. Ia selalu tahu, Jongwoon tidak sepenuhnya sia-sia. Jongwoon punya sesuatu. Sesuatu.

Tapi..

"Kau tidak cinta padaku. Kau hanya kasihan padaku!" lirih Jongwoon dingin. Ryeowook terperanjat kaget.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa hyung berpikiran seperti itu! aku bertahan selama ini disamping hyung karena aku peduli padamu! Aku sayang padamu, hyung!" pekik Ryeowook tak rela. Jongwoon menggeleng.

Tidak. Jongwoon hanya tidak ingin Ryeowook terjebak dengannya. Jongwoon ingin Ryeowook melanjutkan hidupnya sendiri, jauh dari Jongwoon yang hanya dapat menjadi beban baginya.

Jongwoon hanya ingin Ryeowook berhenti berusaha. Ia tahu ia tak dapat lagi 'diselamatkan'

"Jangan mengasihaniku seperti itu, Kim Ryeowook. Aku tidak butuh." Ujarnya lagi, menatap Ryeowook tajam dan datar.

"Hyung..." kedua mata Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Pergi!"

"Tidak! Aku masih kekasihmu! Aku berhak melakukannya!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti menjadi kekasihku agar kau tidak perlu mengurusi hidupku lagi!"

Ryeowook tersentak. Tak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri.

Tidak mungkin Jongwoon menolaknya seperti ini, bukan? Sekeras apapun Jongwoon yang sekarang, ia juga masih Jongwoon yang dulu yang begitu sayang pada Ryeowook, bukan? Lalu kenapa...

"Hyung.."

Jongwoon membuang muka. Tak melihat tatapan kecewa Ryeowook yang begitu jelas. Lantas Jongwoon bergerak cepat menutup pintu flatnya namun Ryeowook sempat mencegahnya.

"Tunggu."

Jongwoon berdecak kesal. Kenapa Ryeowook susah dibuat menyerah? Haruskah Jongwoon menyakitinya agar Ryeowook berhenti peduli padanya!

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. Menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan sebuah amplop kepada Jongwoon.

"Aku kesini..sebenarnya hanya ingin menyerahkan ini padamu.."

Jongwoon mengernyitkan dahi. Menatap amplop di tangan Ryeowook dengan ragu.

.

Tokyo University of the Arts. Ueno Park Taitou-ku, Tokyo, Japan.

.

Jongwoon terbelalak.

'_What the...'_

"Aku sendiri terkejut saat menerima surat itu, hyung. Awalnya aku hanya iseng mengirimkan videomu, dengan bantuan sepupuku yang berada di Jepang. Ternyata mereka menyukai suara dan permainan pianomu, hyung. Mereka tertarik untuk menjadikanmu mahasiswa di universitas mereka..." Ryeowook tersenyum sendu. Kedua pasang matanya menatap Jongwoon lembut meski luka itu dapat Jongwoon lihat berkilat disana.

Ternyata ia berhasil menyakiti Ryeowook, dan mengusirnya pergi.

Meskipun belakangan yang ia ketahui, ia tak akan dapat membuat Ryeowook berhenti menyerah berusaha menolongnya.

"Video?" tanya Jongwoon. Kaget, takjub, tak percaya saat membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang dituliskan di surat misterius itu.

.

_We are gladly accept Kim Jongwoon to Tokyo University of the Arts, Department of Music, Vocal Music Program..._

.

"Hyung ingat pernah menyanyikan lagu Jepang favoritku dengan piano beberapa tahun yang lalu?" tanya Ryeowook, menatap Jongwoon lemah

Dada Jongwoon bergemuruh. Ya, tentu ia ingat betul. Masa-masa dimana ia dan Ryeowook masih bahagia. Masa yang kini terasa begitu jauh.

"Hero.."

Ryeowook tersenyum mengangguk. "Aku merekamnya. Menulis surat pengajuan dan mengirimkannya. Aku rasa, hyung pasti akan berhasil di bidang yang hyung sukai dan benar-benar hyung kuasai.."

'_Tidak mungkin..'_

"Suaramu terlalu indah untuk disia-siakan begitu saja, Jongwoon hyung. Kau tidak sepenuhnya tak berguna. Kau hanya butuh.. lingkungan yang tepat yang dapat menerimamu. Kau dapat memulai hidupmu yang baru disana, hyung." Ucap Ryeowook seraya menunduk. "Maafkan aku kalau aku lancang. Aku harap, hyung tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

Jongwoon melebarkan kedua matanya, menatap Ryeowook tak percaya. Sejauh ini ia berusaha, hanya demi Jongwoon? Kekasih tak berguna dengan hidup berantakan yang selalu mendorongnya menjauh?

Ryeowook menengadah. Tersenyum tulus ke arah Jongwoon hingga membuat Jongwoon meringis sendiri.

"Aku menunggu saat dimana hyung menjadi orang sukses di masa depan. Aku percaya hyung pasti bisa! Hyung ganbatte!"

Jongwoon hanya diam, tak membalas perkataan terakhir Ryeowook. Hanya menatap kosong saat Ryeowook perlahan menunduk kecewa, menghapus senyum dari wajah manisnya.

Dan saat Ryeowook menjauh pergi dengan canggung, Jongwoon baru sadar didalam amplop itu terselip sebuah note kecil dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat Jongwoon hapal lekukan demi lekukannya.

.

_Tada One Love, shinjite mattete..._

_Moshimo yoru no yami ni haguretemo..._

_(Aku hanya percaya dan menunggu pada satu cinta..._

_Meskipun jika aku tersesat didalam gelapnya malam...)_

_._

Jongwoon menggigit bibirnya. Buku-buku jarinya memutih saat ia mencengkram kertas dalam genggamannya itu dengan erat.

Disaat semua menyerah akan Jongwoon dan berhenti memedulikannya, bahkan keluarganya sendiri, hanya Ryeowook yang memutuskan untuk tinggal disisi Jongwoon.

Kim Ryeowook, dia itu.. terlalu baik.

"Kau bodoh." Jongwoon menatap miris. Sekelilingnya kini mendadak terasa terlalu sepi.

.

.

Jongwoon bangun pagi itu saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah di telapak tangannya. Agak geli juga sebenarnya. Ketika ia membuka kedua matanya, didapatinya penghuni baru flatnya, Kkoming si anjing kecil sedang menjilati tangannya itu dengan semangat.

"Heyo, kau berusaha membangunkanku, ya?" Jongwoon tersenyum kecil. Dielus-elusnya tubuh mungil Kkoming sebelum membawa anjing itu ke dapur dan memberinya makan. Jongwoon mencuci muka dan tangannya di toilet. Kemudian menyeduh teh untuk dirinya sendiri dengan pikiran melayang.

"Guk!"

Jongwoon tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia melirik ke arah Kkoming dan didapatinya mangkuk anjing itu telah kosong.

"Cepat sekali kau makan?" takjubnya

Jongwoon berjongkok didepan Kkoming, memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan anjing itu sebentar hingga bayangan seseorang tertentu melintasi pikirannya.

Tangan Jongwoon membeku.

"Guk! Guk!"

Jongwoon menghela napas. Tersenyum miris saat menatap Kkoming.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakannya," bisiknya lirih.

"Aku.. tidak ingin menghancurkan hidupnya dengan terjebak bersamaku..."

.

.

Ryeowook menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Ternyata patah hati itu sakit, ya." gumamnya sendiri seraya tersenyum miris. Diacak-acaknya sketsa tugas kuliahnya dengan malas, menatapnya tanpa minat kemudian meremasnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke tong sampah. Ryeowook menatap ke arah jendela yang basah akan tetesan hujan gerimis. Sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada seorang pria yang menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya itu.

"Akh!" Ryeowook terlonjak kaget saat merasakan sepasang lengan familiar melingkari lehernya. Aroma mint yang begitu maskulin yang menguar dapat tercium di hidungnya dengan begitu jelas.

"Jongwoon hyung." Ryeowook membelalak tak percaya. Ia hendak berbalik menatap sang pemilik lengan namun Jongwoon justru menahan tubuhnya dan memeluknya lebih erat.

"_Sekaichuu ga se wo muketemo,_

_nanimo kowakunai sa,_

_I can be a hero, kimi no tame nara..."_

_(Meskipun dunia mengacuhkanku,_

_Aku tidak takut pada apapun,_

_Aku bisa menjadi seorang pahlawan, jika itu demi dirimu...)_

Setitik air mata menetes dari sudut mata Ryeowook. Suara baritone Jongwoon yang menyanyikan lagu favoritnya, sudah lama sekali tak ia dengar. Membuat ia menjadi nostalgia kembali ke masa-masa dahulu. Sebelum Jongwoon berubah dan kehilangan dirinya.

"Kau mau menungguku, kan? Aku janji akan berusaha keras dan berubah." bisik Jongwoon. Suara seraknya bergetar, kedua tangannya yang Ryeowook genggam terasa begitu dingin.

"Tentu saja, hyung bodoh!" jawab Ryeowook pada akhirnya, kali ini akhirnya benar-benar menangis.

"Syukurlah.." Jongwoon tersenyum lega, meraih wajah Ryeowook dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Musim semi di hari itu, keduanya diselimuti oleh cinta dan harapan baru. Cinta yang tak pernah lelah, dan tak akan menyerah pada keyakinannya.

-fin-

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Maap kalo ceritanya aneh -_-

Anyway, Happy Birthday for Kim Jongwoon X3

lirik diatas itu dari lagu Hero-nya Suju.

Potongan lirik pertama, yg 'Tada One Love Shinjite Mattete blabla' itu bagiannya Wook. sedangkan potongan kedua yg 'Sekaichuu ga blabla' itu bagian Yesung :)

Awalnya saya mau bikin fic ini dgn latar canon, alias real world. Soalnya lirik bagian Wook itu ngena banget sama keadaan mereka sekarang. di bagian Wook terjemahan liriknya kan: "Aku percaya dan MENUNGGU pada satu cinta"

itu maksudnya apa coba?! Yang buat lagu mau ngasi tau kalo Wook bakal nungguin Yesung wamil gitu?! XDDD

#histeris (kayaknya yg nulis lagu Hero itu YWS deh #plakk)

jadinya saya mau bikin ceritanya Wook lagi nungguin Jongwoon terus nyanyi2 part dia di lagu itu atau gimana. eh jadinya malah kayak gini fic nya haha

Yah kepanjangan curhatnya ._.

makasih udah mau mampir buat baca. kasi review juga ya? :)

gomawo!


End file.
